<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of My Heart by DanicaVarder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708307">King of My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder'>DanicaVarder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blasphemy, Fluff, I didn't even think of a proper title i just slapped a tswift song title on it and posted oops, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Content, Romance, Rumors, Submissive Kim Jongin | Kai, but it's not like a lot, literally just sekai being so in love/smitten with each other because i was feeling things, mild possessive behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors about why the king’s betrothed hides their face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King of My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:<br/>This is all fictional and in no way represents EXO, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, or their real-life relationship with each other.</p><p>This was kind of inspired by the Rajput queen Padmavati/Helen of Troy. I just couldn't stop thinking about how fucking beautiful Jongin is and then was like, "You know what's even better than thinking about how gorgeous he is? Writing about Sehun talking about how beautiful he is, how his beauty rivals that of any other, how wars could be waged over him." And then this happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are rumors about the king’s betrothed.</p><p>Though, perhaps that is expected when little else is known about them besides that they are from a neighboring kingdom. The rumors say that they are the youngest of their siblings, that they had no chance to rule a kingdom unless by marriage. Some say that they are not right in the head, or perhaps morbidly disfigured, and thus kept out of sight. Some go so far as to argue that they do not even exist, and that this marriage is a sham so that the king may put to rest unsavory rumors on his sexuality. They say the hooded, masked figure carried by the royal procession was a servant or advisor, that this is all a publicity stunt.</p><p>But Jongin has looked in a mirror a few times recently and confirmed that, yes, he exists. And yes, he is the third-born of the prestigious Kim family— their only son, but unlikely to take the throne from his eldest sister and her husband. No, he is not facing any mental or physical complications, as far as the healers have informed him. And, yes, he was definitely in the palanquin during the procession destined to be wed to a king who, yes, is attracted to men.</p><p>Still, even with the wedding approaching and more sightings of him as the king’s alleged betrothed, the rumors persist. Only becoming more ridiculous as the days go by.</p><p>Perhaps it is the fault of the masks and scarves and layers upon layers that Jongin dons before heading out that have added an air of mystery to his image that he cannot shake. But he has always been under strict instruction to never reveal his face, his body, to anyone but the king and his closest servants. <em> For his own safety </em>, as he had been told.</p><p>Jongin doesn’t mind much. It does get difficult to breathe at times, but his visits into the public eye are short and few in nature. Just enough to try to convince them that he exists. And once he is back within the palace walls and headed for his personal chambers, he is allowed to slowly shed more and more of his layers. Until he reaches the bedroom with only his intricate, heavily beaded mask still on.</p><p>The king waits in his armchair by the fireplace, undisturbed.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” Jongin murmurs, gracefully dropping to his knees and bowing, daring to glance up because his eyes are obscured by the mask. He doesn't catch much, besides the lower body, but feels grateful nonetheless.</p><p>“Come, my love.” The voice reverberates in Jongin’s ears like the most pleasant melody, curling in his lower belly and warming him from the inside out.</p><p>Eagerly, but trying to hide it, Jongin crawls forward, kneeling with his head bowed. He waits to feel the king’s hand on the back of his head. For a second, nothing happens, but then the ribbons holding the mask in place loosen and the accessory drops to the ground between them with a soft thud. Jongin keeps his eyes on the shiny leather shoes before him.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Jongin can hardly contain his excitement as he looks up into his king’s eyes for the first time in days; royal duties had kept them apart for far too long. He finds the same face he remembers: fair skin, sharp eyes, stern brows, an aristocratic nose, soft lips… simply put, regal in every way. Jongin is so in love that he barely notices how the King stares at him with the same reverence, expression softening and lips curling upwards.</p><p>“My love.”</p><p>Jongin cannot help but to leap into Sehun’s arms at that, unable to stop himself as he kisses the man in front of him. The wedding ceremony is in a few days, but they have already given themselves to each other in every way. A leader, a warrior, a lover, and all Jongin’s. And Jongin is all his.</p><p>“I missed you,” Jongin breathes out when they part, lips slick and faces flushed. “So much.”</p><p>“And I, you,” Sehun hums, tracing Jongin’s waist where it’s nestled between his hands. “My beautiful angel, heaven-sent.”</p><p>The blush that rises on Jongin’s cheeks is not easily concealed, so he buries his face in his betrothed’s neck. “How can you say such things to me and expect me to be unaffected?”</p><p>“I never said I expected you to be unaffected. In fact, the more affected you are, the better. At least then, you will get an inkling of the way I feel when your mask is removed, and I am blessed enough to lay eyes upon your visage.” His voice is equal part teasing and sincere, sending Jongin into a tizzy.</p><p>“Stop this,” Jongin huffs, feeling warmer and warmer by the second, despite having shed his clothes. “You will make me into a narcissist.”</p><p>“You have every right to be,” Sehun assures, a gentle hand lifting his face to caress Jongin’s cheek, lids, lips. “Be honest with me: are you God’s creation? Or God himself?”</p><p>“My King!” Jongin scolds with wide eyes, hand unconsciously moving to grip the cross around his neck. “You musn’t compare—”</p><p>“Ah, yes, you are right,” Sehun seemingly concedes, only to smile devilishly. “I should not reduce your beauty in such a way. There could be no one more beautiful than you, not even God or Heaven or the angels that dwell there.”</p><p>Such blasphemy… Jongin cannot even begin to comprehend the weight of Sehun’s words. Fortunately, he does not have to when he is distracted by another kiss. Sehun’s hands become greedier and Jongin allows it, only because he is in the same state of desire himself. He scarcely notices when his necklace is removed; there is no room for God between them, after all. His hands roam Sehun’s battle-forged body, enjoying his husband-to-be as if they were already married.</p><p>“Without the mask or clothes, people would not be able to take their eyes off of you,” Sehun sighs longingly when their lips part. “Oh, how I yearn to show you to the world. To show them what true worship looks like. But I fear… fear for the wars that would be waged in your name, that you would leave me for another. How many would I have to kill to keep you safe and mine?”</p><p>As Sehun speaks, he readjusts so that Jongin is forced to sit on his arousal. That, combined with the words that spill thoughtlessly from the king’s sinful lips, has Jongin moaning out loud, throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck to steady himself. “<em>Never... I am only yours. Please.</em>”</p><p>“You must forgive me for being so selfish, my love,” Sehun presses on, as though Jongin is not losing himself in the king’s lap at this very second. “I do not think I can ever reveal your face or body to any more people. I already fume with jealousy at the thought that your chambermaids are allowed to touch your body and bathe you. Should I perhaps take that right from them as well? Shall I be the only one to bathe you from here on?”</p><p>“Sehun!” Jongin gasps as a finger tweaks the most sensitive areas of his chest.</p><p>“Yes, say my name, Jongin,” Sehun encourages, nosing along his jawline, to his ticklish ears. He seizes a lobe between his teeth and whispers harshly, “Remind me that I am only yours; that you will be the only one who ever says my birth name again. That you are the only one <em> allowed </em>to.”</p><p>Jongin’s words die in his throat, replaced by senseless whimpers as his body is teased and tortured, oh-so-pleasurably. He does not think that he would feel this close to Heaven with anyone else. Only Sehun can turn him into <em> this</em>: quivering limbs and breathless cries and pupils blown from the knowledge that the man he loves can make him feel <em> this wonderful. </em> He is Sehun’s and Sehun is his and nothing has ever felt more correct. <br/>“<em>I love you.</em>” And the words spill from his lips over and over as he desperately tries to make his lover understand the weight of his affection. He does not realize he is sobbing until Sehun seizes his lips between his own and Jongin’s body wracks with pleasured sobs, still moaning his love for his world, his king, his Sehun.</p><p>So benevolent that he never withholds pleasure for too long, reaching a hand between them to help as their bodies roll against each other. He builds them up and brings them crashing down, Jongin’s eyes rolling back in his head as if possessed by the Devil. Only Sehun could bring Heaven and Hell to him so perfectly, in such harmony, that Jongin is still shivering for minutes after, still murmuring his affections into the crook of Sehun’s neck.</p><p>“I love you. I love you. I <em> love </em> you.”</p><p>“And I, you, my love.”</p><p>It does not matter what the rumors say. Not when his whole world knows him, loves him, accepts him, just as he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, etc are appreciated. You can contact me @DanicaVarder on Twitter or Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>